Christmas Lights
by pandasmosher
Summary: It's nearing Christmas time, and the Smosh Games crew decides to lighten up the spirits with a Christmas tree decorating video. However, due to some horseplaying by one person, two others are about to get an unexpected Christmas present. Smosh/Smosh Games fanfiction. Iancorn one-shot


"Okay guys, gather around," Wes announced, catching the attention of the Smosh Games crew. "We're rolling in 2 minutes." It was close to noon on a brisk California day, and the gang had plans for filming their newest Bonus Video. It was already close to the winter holidays, and before everyone went off to visit family for Christmas, they've decided to do a Christmas decorating episode for the fans.

"So hey guys, welcome to our newest Bon- wait, stop! Get that away from me..!" Ian squirmed, moving away from Anthony. Wes tilted the camera to show Anthony discreetly holding up a mistletoe above Ian's position, as the group, minus Ian, exploded into child-like fits of giggles and laughter.

"So anyway, if you guys can't tell from this huge tree behind us," David spoke up, signaling towards the little 4 foot tree behind them, "we're going to decorate this tree for this week's video."

"Because we love you guys, and we have special little decorations in honor of our time together as friends, and Smosh Games." Joshua stated, holding up a medium-sized box full of random tree lights and decorations. While the gang gathered around the box, Matt stood in the far right, distancing himself from the rest of the group.

"But I don't even celebrate Christmas guys…" he jokingly whined, pouting before slowly stepping towards the decorations.

"Too bad dude, now hurry up and get some candy canes or something," Ian mockingly retorted. After about several minutes, each member gathered a handful of ornaments. Anthony grabbed several random decorations and an orb with the Smosh symbol painted on it, which was sent to him and Ian in a past Mailtime with Smosh that wasn't shown onscreen. Matt was holding two giant decorations that resembled a mouse and keyboard, expressing his love for PC gaming. Joshua only picked out several candy canes, which he began eating while waiting for the others. Mari had little ballerina shoes decorations, as well as the star that the gang was planning to place on top of the tree. Ian and David had decided earlier on to grab the lights they were going to wrap around the Christmas tree. Besides, what better way to begin a Smosh Games Bonus video, than to have their most openly discussed pairing start this decorating episode off?

"Alright, so we all have our ornaments, right guys?" Anthony questioned, receiving several nods from the rest of the gang. "Okay then. We're going to start with the lights over there." Anthony added, pointing towards Ian and David.

"A little Iancorn action I see..." Mari snickered, receiving a couple glares from the duo. "Oh hush you guys, the fans love you two."

"Yeah let the fans enjoy your little sexy time." Joshua laughed, earning him an extra evil glare from David.

"Don't worry about them Lasercorn. They just can't handle how fabulous we are." Ian flaunted around flamboyantly, as the entire group went hysterical. David joined him seconds later, prancing around as if they were undergoing a gamebang punishment mirroring their infamous Just Dance duet from last year. After a solid minute, the two stopped to take a breather. Unbeknownst to them, the lights had started to tangle loosely around their bodies.

"So let's get started, shall we?" Ian asked, as the two positioned themselves by the tree. As the others started to move off to the side, Joshua stopped Anthony, and whispered something into his ear, which created an evil grin across both of their faces. With Ian and David's backs turned against the rest of the gang, Anthony slowly stepped towards the duo, while Joshua huddled with Mari and Matt, chiming them in on his plan.

"Oh Iaaaaan…" Anthony smirked, waving the same mistletoe from earlier above Ian and David's heads. Like before, Ian started squirming and squatting at Anthony's hand in an effort for him to stop, which only made Anthony start chasing him around. As the others began laughing once more, the lights around Ian and David's bodies were slowly growing tighter around their legs and waists.

Moments later, Ian felt himself starting to fall. The lights around him tightened to the point of causing him to topple over, along with the Christmas tree and an unsuspecting David. The other four and Wes looked down at Ian in shock, silence quickly filling the room, but only for a second.

"Iancorn's real! Iancorn's real, folks!" Joshua cheered with glee.

"Looks like the viewers are getting a show here." Anthony chimed in.

"They can't keep their hands off each other!" Mari joked, as she and Matt started sharing fits of laughter with each other.

Wes angled the camera down to the floor, revealing a surprising kiss between Ian and David, as their bodies were tied together by the now heavily tangled lights. Instead of pulling away, the boys indulged further into it as if they were the only two in the room. Ian's face lit up bright red as his tongue curiously explored David's mouth. The two pulled away after feeling fully satisfied and stared at each other. The lust in each other's eyes showed that some sort of spark suddenly went through them. David smiled at Ian, and without either of them saying a word, they both knew that they wanted to explore further. David's lips slowly moved closer to Ian's, moments away from sharing yet another amazing kiss.

"Um, guys..?" Matt cleared his throat. Ian and David stared up towards the crew and camera in embarrassment, David's face now showing a light tint of red.

"H-hey guys…" David nervously spoke, looking up at Ian, then back at the others. "Someone help us out of these lights?" Anthony sighed, as he and Joshua stepped forward to untangle the wires, freeing Ian and David.

"Uh, thanks." Ian muttered, brushing himself off.

"What was that?" Mari asked.

"N-nothing, isn't that right Ian?" David stared back at Ian, still with lust filled eyes.

"R-right. Let's just pretend that nothing happened, and start this take over…" Ian responded. "…oh and this time without the stupid mistletoe!" He stomped towards Anthony, snatching the mistletoe from his hand and put it in his pocket.

"Fine… We'll scrap that shot. Wes, let's start this up again in 10 minutes." Anthony explained, earning a skeptical nod from Wes. The crew decided to branch off into small groups, with Ian and David stepping out of the room discreetly.

"So, David…" Ian pushed David against the wall lightly, pulling the mistletoe out of his pocket, and pressed his lips against David. Just as they were beginning to get fully involved, Ian pulled away, leaving David with a sad expression on his face. "Let's keep this between us, shall we?"

"It'll be our little secret." David smirked, pecking Ian on the lips. "What do you say about a little Christmas decorating at my house later?"

"I'll bring the Christmas lights; you just bring your body." Ian whispered, backing away from him and the wall. "Now let's go back inside before they get even more suspicious."

David nodded. "Just try to keep your hands off me this time. I know how hard that'll be." He grinned.

"Can't keep any promises." Ian winked as his now other half, as they both made their way back into the filming room.

"Alright, we got 2 minutes before we start filming again. Let's tone down the Iancorn this time guys." Wes said sarcastically, as the others giggled softly. Ian and David looked at each other shyly, yet passionately. As the gang took their positions in front of the re-positioned tree, the duo stood next to each other near the back, holding hands out of view of the others or the camera. Despite how the rest of the crew viewed the two at the moment, they both knew that this was going to turn out to be a great Christmas.


End file.
